


Under The Blood

by immashipdis



Series: Random YouTuber Stories [2]
Category: Natepat - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immashipdis/pseuds/immashipdis
Summary: High school au where Mat is a super popular smart jock and Nate is a musical social outcastWarning: bullying





	1. Under The Blood (Part One)

-Mat pov-

I handed back my math test before glancing around the classroom at my friends who were still working. After the teacher took the sheet, I walked out of the room and down the hall towards the gym bleachers where I usually eat with my friends.

I took out my sandwiches and ate them as I read over the team arrangements for the new season of football. I had a good team this time, as almost all of my friends were with me. After a good few minutes, my friends began to show up and by the time we were finished eating the bell for the start of lunch had rung.

We are all the smart jocks of the school which make us a powerful force to beat - in physical and educational strength. We usually finish first in classes and the teachers let us go to breaks early so we have most of lunch to mess around. And we are the most popular people in the school.

As we sit around outside, on the top bleachers we can watch what is happening on the fields and courts around us. For example, right now I can see the tennis players whacking balls to one another and the track team getting into position to run. As you can tell, the school is very sporty and almost every person is in a team.

I say almost because there is only one person I know who isn't in a single sport team. Nathan Sharp. A transfer to the school and an outcast to the community. Nobody knows anything about him except that he is super emo and weak. People seem to pick on the guy a lot and he doesn't ever fight back. Not many people have seen his face.

Speaking of the devil, I could actually see him from my vantage point heading towards the lower bleachers. He is dressed entirely in black clothing with a hood up and is carrying his backpack and his notebook. The hood is always up and nobody knows what is in the book or why he uses it. My friends and I believe that he plots murders and writes them down. But that's just a theory.

Our group was now watching the kid as he crossed the basketball court, his head low and staring at the ground. Bad idea. The basketball team were on him in moments and before we knew it, there was blood on the court. I could see my friends roll their eyes. This was a normal occurrence.

But what was not so normal was Nate standing up and running back into the school building with a few of the jocks still on his tail. This was new! My team and I stood up and followed the crowd that was watching the drama. After reaching about halfway down the hall, a circle had formed around Nate and his bullies.

From here I could see them slamming him against the lockers over and over, pounding his face and kicking his sides. There was blood seeping from his body and I was shocked to see most of the crowd cheering them on. 'That's it' I thought as I pushed through the first few people. The rest moved out of the way and a silence came over the crowd.

The only sounds I could hear now, were the occasional grunts of pain from Nate and the sound of punches being thrown. As I reached the middle of the circle the basketball team seemed to realize that I was there and stopped their attack. I continued to walk forward until I reached the bloody mess on the ground.

I heard a shout from the back of the crowd around us. "Beat him Mat!" To my disgust, there were similar shouts of agreement joining in. I raised my voice to a shout. "This has gone on for long enough! What the fuck are you people?! Beating another student because he is different? Are you humans or not? From now on, if I see anybody so much as touch somebody in violence I will get you expelled!"

My voice rang through the hall as people stared at me. "If none of you will help, then go away." The crowd dispersed and I was left in an empty hallway with a bruised and bloody Nate on the floor breathing heavily. I bent down and scooped the younger male off of the ground and sighed at the puddle of red liquid left behind. He was surprisingly light.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I carried him to the bathrooms and set him against a wall after locking the door. I grabbed a first aid kit off of the wall and grabbed the necessary equipment. I reached up to take off Nate's hood to tend to his face when a hand grabbed my wrist. "Please don't..." His voice was quiet and pleading. I tried to explain to him that I needed to clean up his face but he wouldn't let me go until I said I wouldn't do it yet.

As I started onto his arms I was shocked to see so many bruises, old and new. 'Jesus this kid has been through a lot...' Working my way up his arms I began to talk to him, getting small answers from him.

"So, Nate huh? You moved here a while ago right?" Nod.

"You're a quiet dude...I never hear you in classes" Shrug.

"You don't do sport? Are you just not athletic or is there a reason?" No response.

I looked up at him and smiled gently. "Nate I want to help you, but I really need you to take off the hoodie. Your chest and your face took huge blows today. Please trust me." After a slight hesitation he nodded. "Ok Mat. But I can't raise my arms..." I nodded and took down the hood.

'Goddamn! Even with all the blood on his face, he is gorgeous.' I blush and look away momentarily to collect myself. When I look back I see that he is looking down at his knees, his head hanging forward. I touch my fingertips to his chin and raise it up so that our eyes connect again.

His dark eyes are surrounded by pale smooth skin under the layer of blood that I gently wipe off. There are dark purple smudges around his left eye and over his jawline and a badly split lip. I fix it quickly and dab around his nostril to get rid of the crimson crust.

He does a cute half smirk at me and I feel the blood rise to my cheeks. I look down and awkwardly ask him to take off his shirt. "Ohhh Mat, we just met!" He giggles and I find myself laughing along with him. 'He is so adorable!'

I soon stop laughing as I see his chest though. There are multiple bleeding wounds and his sides are a multispectrum of colours ranging from a greeny shade of brown to a violent purple. "Oh my god, Nate! I'm so sorry!" He just stares at me. "For what? You didn't put them there. You are one of the only people in this school that haven't placed a bruise on my body." He laughs dryly causing him to cough onto his hand.

I sink into silence as I dress his injuries. At last it is finished. By this time, the bell had rang ages ago. I handed Nate his hoodie back and he slipped it back on. I didn't make any attempt to move. I just sat there with the most mysterious boy in the school. "Thank you Mat. Thanks for being the only person to care about me."

I turned my body towards him and smile. "Nate, I want to get to know you better. This is the first time I have talked to you but you seem so interesting!"

And that is how I managed to spend the next periods in the bathrooms, casually chatting with Nathan Sharp about everything. Games, anime and just life in general were good topics.

"Hey Nate, what songs do you like?" To this I got no answer and I curiously looked over to the ebony haired boy beside me to see him in a state of shock. "My book. Mat, where is my book?!" Just then the bell rang and we could hear movement behind the door.

I rack my brains to remember where it could be. "You dropped it on the basketball court, I think...Come on, let's go get it!" I grabbed his hand and unlocked the bathroom door, dragging him out with me. He trailed behind me and when I looked back, he had his hood up again. I sighed and sped up to get to the courts.

"'You know I never mean well, I can't help but help myself, being placed right under the spell, the mirror shows somebody else' What bullshit is this, emo boy?!" The crowd standing around him started to laugh and I could see Nate getting agitated. 'They're reading his notebook?! How fucking dare they?!'

I storm into the crowd and grab the book out of the jock's hands. I give him a death glare and he backs off. "Here you go Nate!" We leave the crowd and walk off, leaving them there. As soon as we are out of sight of them, the smaller boy beside me gives me a hug. "Thank you Mat! This book means so much to me and I don't know what I would do without it!" I grinned at him.

After walking for a while we ended up in a park near my house. I hear a small mumbling sound and turn to Nate seems to be reading his book out loud? He glances at me quickly and I see his face darken. We go over to a bench off the path and I can hear him more clearly now. He is...singing!

The melodies flowing from his mouth are enough to make me fall silent. 'Damn! Nate can sing!' And after a few more seconds I realize that he is singing the words which were read out earlier. 'These lyrics...are his?!' As he finishes singing I stare at him in awe and clap slowly. "Nate...that's incredible!" He takes off his hood and blushes, mumbling a small thanks.

As the daylight fades around us, Nate sings some more of his original tunes. And each time I am shocked at his skills. We end up sitting very close on the bench in the almost dark. Neither of us speak. And in this time, I realize that this mysterious ebony haired guy has captured my heart.

"Hey Nate? I'm about to do something that may fuck up any chance of a friendship we may have. So I'm sorry if that happens." And with that, I tilt his chin towards me and lean in to kiss him softly on the lips. I pull away from him and caress his bruised cheek. He is silent, his beautiful face a picture of astonishment before he snaps out of it and throws his arms around my neck and pushes his lips to mine again.

I smile into the kiss and kiss back. After we pull away, I wrap his smaller hand in mine and put an arm around him. He smiles and cuddles into my chest.

"Nate Sharp, under the hood and the bruises you are amazing. And under the silence is a person who is both gorgeous and talented. Because under the blood, you are perfect."


	2. Under The Blood (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Probably way too much drama and Moody Matpat

-Mat pov-

I looked down at the smaller male who was nestled into my bare chest, asleep. The bruises on his arms had faded considerably and his face was almost clear of anything. I haven't seen his chest but I'm sure that it is in the same condition.

3 weeks had passed since I first talked to Nate and he had gladly accepted my help in school. Nobody had touched him since, but they did say stuff about him. I had abandoned my group on good terms and sat with Nate during lunch.

"Nate, baby we need to go to school today." I spoke softly not wanting to startle him. He sleepily opened his eyes and buried his face into my chest again. I giggled a bit at the feeling of his breath on my skin. "Don't wanna go Matty..." He mumbled but pushed himself up anyway.

After fixing his bed hair with my fingers, I rolled off of my bed and lifted a towel to head into the bathroom. As I turned to Nate I saw a light blush on his cheeks and his eyes flickered up from my exposed chest. I smirked at him and he stuck out his tongue playfully. "Mat just go and get ready." 'Aww! He's embarrassed! That's adorable!' I turned back to the shower and twisted the tap.

After my shower I wrapped the towel around my waist and made my way to a drawer to grab some clothes. Nate wasn't in the room anymore but a note was sitting where he had been.

Heya Mat,  
I went home to get dressed! Don't worry, I'll grab breakfast and meet you at the bench! Also, I packed your kit bag for you. I'm going to the game today!  
Nate <3 :)

I smiled at his words and picked up my team jacket and kit for the game today. It was nice to have him support me at a game. He doesn't usually come, choosing to stay away from the kids in school who would sit on the bleachers.

I headed downstairs to the kitchen, making myself some cereal and pouring a glass of orange. I sat down at the table and scrolled through Twitter. I came across a picture that one of the basketball team had posted. It was a picture of him and his girlfriend with a stupid filter. There were a lot of likes. 'Cute. But if I did that with Nate, they would probably hate on us. Or maybe not. Goddamn society. You never can tell...'

I place my bowl and glass into the sink and rush upstairs to my room to see I had a text from my mom. I rolled my eyes. My parents weren't home often, always away on some work trip together. "Mat, your father and I are coming home tonight. We should be back in time for dinner so that gives you some time to clean up whatever party you've had! Haha love you honey!"

A smile shifted onto my face as I grinned at her sillyness. I love my parents but I just wish they were here more often. 'But now they can meet Nate!' They know about me being Bi and both accept me. The only rule they have is no sex until me and my significant other are happy and ready.

I grab my bags and slip on my jacket, locking the door behind me. I head towards the park and see a smol burrito of black clothes and pale skin on our bench. I creep up behind Nate and ruffle his fluffy ebony hair. He jumps and let's out a squeak of surprise. "Mat! You idiot, you scared the shit outta me!" I slide onto the bench and he wraps his arms around me as I put and arm over his shoulders.

"Commere Natey, we gotta head to school!" I could almost feel the energy flow out of him as his shoulders slouched and his back tensed up. He flipped up his hood and smiled at me sadly.

'He shouldn't hide his beauty...' I grabbed his hand and we started to walk to school. "Hey Nate? Why do you use the hood?" I can feel Nate stare up at me with his dark eyes and I shift uncomfortably under them.

After a solid minute of silence, he looks away and I conclude that there will not be an answer to that. 'Geez man, just a question!' We reach the school and the smaller hand wriggled out of mine. This was normal but it still hurt slightly. I quickly kiss his cheek and walk off to my classes, a bit annoyed.

I couldn't help but to dwell on the situation during the period. 'Is Nate ashamed? Intimidated? Why and what is he so damn afraid of?!' By the end of class, I was a stewing ball of agitation and anger. I clenched and unclenched my fists as I walked out of my third class.

"Dude, watch where the fuck you're going!" I growled at somebody as they walked into me and fell onto the ground. "Mat? Why're you annoyed baby?" I mumble without meaning to. "Oh, Nate. Just who I wanted to fucking see right now!"

I sighed and stepped over his sprawled out legs and continued on my way, leaving him on the ground. 'Am I overreacting? Mayb-NO! If my own boyfriend can't even tell me why he wears a fucking hood, the he doesn't deserve to be around me right now.'

-Nate pov- (CHANGE)

I stared after Mat in both shock and hurt. He was angry and that doesn't happen often. 'Did I do something wrong?' After he disappeared around a corner I snapped out of my daze and slowly rose from the ground. I frowned and walked quickly in the direction he had been going.

I was more surprised to see my boyfriend sitting with his old friends as if nothing was the matter. I could see him say something and hear laughter from the group. They are happy. 'Something I could never hope to be...'

I turned away and slouched over, my shoulders sagging towards the floor, hugging my arms to my stomach. I opened my locker as I reached it and grabbed my notebook. Closing the door I sighed, as I scanned my eyes over the slurs written on it, their meanings burning themselves into my brain.

I exited the building again and made my way to the lower bleachers, making sure to avoid the basketball courts. Hunching over my notebook I began to pour words onto the lined pages, adding black inked doodles every now and then.

By the end of lunch I had basically finished the song. I decided to call it 'Sandcastle Kingdoms' and even I could tell that it was slightly darker than my normal music. The evidence lied in the black shaded broken hearts and silhouettes of two figures facing away from each other.

'Ok Nate, wise up. Somebody probably just annoyed him, don't get too depressed about it.' For once my brain was actually pulling me up and helping. I shut my notebook and quietly make my way up the back of the bleachers towards Mat and his friends. I stopped when I heard Mat being asked something. "Hey Mat, why you so agitated dude? Not like you to get pissed off at something." My heart crashed to my feet when I heard his reply.

"Just...Nathan can be so damn bipolar sometimes! I said one thing, one thing and his entire person changes! I don't get it! I've been trying to figure it out all day. Do you think he trusts me? He won't tell me the simplest answers and I feel like I could help him not if he would open up."

I could feel my eyes fill with tears and it seemed like everything had suddenly been amplified. I was super aware of my breathing as my auto pilot mode was applied and I walked to class, immediately lying my head down on the desk and letting tears soak into my hoodie sleeves. 'I guess it really is me after all...'

Class finished in what felt like minutes and I let the crowd carry me to the fields where the noisy kids had filled up the bleachers to watch the football game. Figures lined up on the sidelines and a full 3 quarters of the match passed before reality had fully faded back in.

A hazy shadow filled my vision and sat down beside me. I didn't have to look to know that it was Mat. "I know you heard what I said Nate. I'm sorry about today. I just...I want you to trust me so badly and it tears me up that you won't. What you heard isn't what I think, I just had stuff on my mind and the fact that you can't answer the hood question annoys me..."

I took a deep breath and tugged him off to the back of the school where I slid down the wall. He sat down next to me and I leaned against him while he wrapped an arm around me. "Mat I'm sorry. I trust you fully and I promise I will tell you when I can. But I literally can't right now..." I feel Mat nod against me and I relax slightly. "...but if the hood really annoys you so much that you leave me alone then I will t-take it down f-for you."

He gasped and pulled away. He had shock written over his face and I felt my hands shaking. 'I can d-do this. For M-Mat.' He wraps his hands around mine. "Nate, are you sure? You don't need to." I smirked. "Mat, if people don't like me then nothing has changed. I don't care about them, I wanna make you happy!"

His beautiful eyes lit up with happiness again as his lips smashed into mine and he cupped my cheek in his hand. I kissed my boyfriend back at once and we only broke apart as the whistle blew for the last quarter of the game. Mat smiled at me and pulled me back over to the bleachers before returning to the field.

I cheered for him as the team won the game and the rest of the school erupted in celebration. Multiple cheerleaders ran over to other member on the victorious team and they began kissing boyfriends. I rolled my eyes until they connected with Mat's. 'Is he gonna...?!' The boy came bounding over to me and flipped down my hood, replacing my hoodie with his sports jacket. A light blush spread over my face as his long arms encased me.

I was lead out onto the field and we joined the group. I could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on me as the bleachers emptied onto the pitch, crowding around us to applaud the winners. And stare at me. "Who's that?" I heard multiple people asking questions and making observations. "He's cute!" I felt a bit overwhelmed until strong arms rested on top of my shoulders. 'Mat...' "Hey, as much as we love the positive feedback, my boyfriend and I need some room to breathe and explain."

The redness on my face was quickly deepening as people murmured about Mat and I. "So, many of you remember that one kid you beat up? Nathan Sharp. The 'outcast' of the school? Well you just called him cute! This is Nate and if anybody lays a finger on him, I will not hesitate to contact the head."

The kids around us went silent. Until a certain team broke the circle and strode up to us. I stood in total shock and surprise as the bullies of the school and the team who beat me up every day apologized to me! 'What. The. Fuck?!' With guilty expressions they walked away and the crowd standing there slowly dispersed.

I liked up into Mat's eyes and beamed as tears pricked at the sides of my eyes. I buried my head in his neck and he pulled me closer. "Mat...they d-dont hate m-me! Holy shit! You're f-fucking amazing!" My words were slightly muffled but he still heard it.

"No Natey, you're perfect! They love you! I just helped a tiny bit. But show 'em your musical talents and they'll like you even more!" I realised what this meant. 'No more bruises! I don't have to be afraid!'

Happy tears collected on my boyfriend's jacket as I sobbed in joy onto him and he rubbed my back and hair. "Oh god, Mat I fucking love you! You've done so much for me!" And he smiled. "Nate, you are the only one who could make me this happy! Promise me that you won't wear the hood anymore? You don't need it baby, you're beautiful under it."

"I promise!" And we kissed in the middle of that field for as long as we could. Happy.


End file.
